


Hanging Out

by northernxdownpour



Series: Bandom Things [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, McDonald's, also gabe is in this bc i am TRASH and i love him, literally there is no reason for him to be in this story other than bc he's my fave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northernxdownpour/pseuds/northernxdownpour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick just wants to go to the bathroom, but apparently, McDonald's just lets people crawl around in their air vents, and apparently, there are air vents in the bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanging Out

Patrick just happened to walk into a bathroom at McDonalds at the same time as some guy (with, Patrick was asuming, bleached hair, and tattoos covering his arms) happened to be dangling from the ceiling. Well, an air vent, but. Still. Hanging halfway out of an air vent. Somehow, he thinks, stranger things have happened, but, again, still.

"Um. A-Are you okay? Like, do you need help, or-"

"No, I got it, I just kind of need to actually get on the ground, though."  So, Patrick watched from the doorway — hoping no one needed to use the bathroom — as the guy slowly made his way out of the vent and landed on his feet.

It wasn't that far of a drop, but Patrick was still thinking of how he'd never be able to do that, for whatever reason. The guy was probably a little bit taller than Patrick, and he had on tight jeans (as if it was 2007 or something, really) and a shirt for some band Patrick had never listened to, but had heard of. The tattoos on his arms stood out slightly more than they had when he was in the vent. 

"So, uh, why were you in the air vents?" Patrick asked, noticing how the guy didn't even bother to close the vent and instead decided to just stare at it, until he turned to Patrick to maybe explain why he was crawling through the air vents at McDonalds.

"They let people," The guy shrugged, looking at Patrick for a few seconds longer before turning back to the vent. 

"What, they don't let pe-" There were noises coming from the vent, and someone else popped their head out and looked around, until they saw the guy (Patrick needed to know his name, probably both of their names, because when you see someone in an air vent in a McDonalds bathroom, you feel the need to know their whole life story).

"You should've waited for me," He said. His skin was a little bit darker than the first guy, and he had what seemed to be naturally black or really dark brown hair (Patrick couldn't tell all the time, because maybe someone dyed their hair and maybe they didn't). He didn't have tattoos covering his arms, but when he made it out of the vent, he was really tall, like, almost a foot taller than Patrick and probably the first guy, too.

"I did, I'm still here," the first guy said, watching as his friend went to the door on the other side of the bathroom, unlock it, and pull out a step stool. Patrick thought he could probably reach the ceiling on his own, because like, he was really tall. Like, over six feet, how do you even get that tall? Patrick was just really short, whatever. 

Anway, the guy walked over to the vent, leaving the closet door open, and reached up to close it. Once it was shut, he got off the stool and put it back in the closet, the first guy looking over at Patrick, who was still thinking about his height compared to how tall "normal" people are.

"Dude, did you need to go to the bathroom or something? Because we're leaving, sorry for holding you up or whatever," the first guy said, but before Patrick could even try to reply, the guy pulled out his phone.

"But, um, I know you just watched me crawl out of a vent at McDonalds, and you don't know who I am or why I did that, but if you want to like, ask about it or whatever, it'd be cool if you gave me your number." Patrick kind of just stood there, because the possibly insane guy that was hiding in a vent at McDonalds asked for his phone number.

"That was a shitty attempt at getting a date, Pete," the taller guy said, laughing. Pete looked back and made a face at him, which he made back. 

"I don't know if I want to give my phone number to a crazy guy that crawls around air vents in fast food restaurants," Patrick said, and Pete shrugged.

"We're not crazy, but I guess you'll never know why, then," He said, slowly moving his phone towards his pocket. Patrick sighed, and held his hand out, and Pete gave him the phone, smiling as if he achieved something big by actually getting Patrick's number. Patrick asumed by how Pete looked that he could get anyone's number, but maybe the fact that he was probably actaully insane threw some people off.

Patrick put his information in, and handed Pete his phone.

"Patrick," he said, still smiling. His friend shook his head, and started walking towards the door.

"Picking up guys in the McDonalds bathroom, classy," he said, and Pete winked at Patrick before following him.

"At least I didn't think he was a girl," Pete said as they walked, and Patrick had the idea that it was probably some inside joke between them, considering that Pete had no reason to think he was a girl. Probably not. 

"Well, Bill's a hot girl, then. At least he doesn't think I'm insane," Patrick heard, and their conversation continued as they walked out. 

Patrick looked up at the vent, to make sure they didn't leave anyone behind, and decided that it was probably safe to pee now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends, here's some trash I wrote a month or two ago at like, six in the morning. I found a Tumblr AU thing (‘I walked into the public bathroom at a mcdonalds and you’re dangling halfway out of an air vent do I even want to know what you were doing’ au), and that's what this is based off of. Also, I gave it a cringy title because I couldn't miss out on the chance to give it a cringy title.


End file.
